date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Honjou
is the ninth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Nia, also known as the Second Spirit, is a Spirit that appeared on Earth some time after the First Spirit appeared and is claimed to be the only one who knows any information about the First Spirit and her whereabouts. At some point, the D.E.M. captured her by unknown means and she fell into a comatose state. She was first mentioned in Volume 7, where Kurumi only decides to help Shido rescue Tohka in order to create a chance for her to find and rescue her. However, it turns out that Nia wasn't held captive in that particular DEM facility. In Volume 12, Nia's location was revealed to be at the Neryl Island, a DEM's private island in the Pacific Ocean and was being moved to another place through a DEM transport. Kurumi attempted to free her with a swarm of clones, but failed to do so as the clones were defeated by the new Adeptus 2. Nia however reacted to Shido's Spirit Wave upon him going berserk and woke up. Eventually, she managed to escape by forcing the aircraft to crash. Her current location after escaping is unknown, but it is implied to be near Tenguu City due to where Kurumi found the wreckage of the transport aircraft. Appearance Nia has short ash gray hair and icy blue eyes, when not wearing her Astral Dress she wears dark red square framed glasses. Nia's astral dress takes on the appearance similar to that of a nun. She wears long black laced boots, and a black veil that is attached with gold decorations. There is also a golden cross shaped pen attached to a beaded rope, surrounding the waist of the veil-like dress. Personality Nia has a very energetic personality. Throughout her first date with Shido, she maintained a playful attitude while teasing him. However, thanks to her powers, Nia began to lose her ability to open up to humans. An omniscient angel made her distrust everyone, since it allowed her to see the dark side of humanity. It told her how people would talk behind her back and lie to her. She is also very passionate about her Otaku hobbies, becoming very angry she found out Shido cosplaying as her favorite character Tokiya in order to make her fall for him. It was then, that she began to immerse herself in a 2D world. Her otaku habits reflect her escapism. The characters in that world were straightforward yet complex at the same time. Best of all, she couldn’t detect any malice from them from using , and they could never betray her. However, her interactions with Shido proved that she still had hope that she could meet someone whom she can open her heart to, something that Westcott took advantage of. It is unknown what kind of personality Nia had before she became a spirit. History Background Nia was once an ordinary human. However, around 27-28 years ago, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Rasiel, turning her into a spirit. She also seems to have lost her memories because of unknown reasons. While at first causing spacequakes like the other spirits, at some point Nia was able to reintegrate herself with society. However, curious about where she came from, she used her angel and found about her former life. Following this, Nia started to use Rasiel to find information on everyone she encountered. As a result, she discovered the dark side of humanity, causing her to believe she couldn't trust anyone. Because of this Nia fell in love with the 2D world of manga and video games, since the characters in there could never harbor negative feelings towards her. However, she still wanted to live in society so contact with others was unavoidable. As a result, Nia started to treat others as if they were just characters in a video game, communicating with them but having no real interest in them as people. Nia especially liked a manga called "Chronicle" and its main character Tokiya. Around 10 years ago, she was able to get a job as a manga artist under the pen name of "Souji Honjou". The Manga written by her, "Silver Bullet", ended up becoming a hit. However, around 5 years ago, Nia's existence was discovered by DEM, who send Ellen Mira Mathers after her. Ellen managed to defeat Nia and capture her alive by catching her by surprise through a sneak attack. The fans of her manga only knew that she had disappeared and it was believed to be because of an argument between her with her editor. While in DEM's captivity, Westcott and Ellen put Nia through horrible physical torture to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they did she did not Inverse. Nia Creation While shopping for items for the Spirit’s dinner, Shido found Nia collapsed on the street from overwork and hunger. Wondering what to do, Shido agreed to help her back to home. Throughout the way back, she used a lot of dirty jokes and flirty provocation to fluster Shido. After arriving at Nia’s apartment, she requested in an exhausted tone for Shido to cook something for her. Reluctantly, Shido decided to use some of the supplies he bought to cook a rice soup dish that eventually helped Nia regain some of her energy. Afterwards, she swayed Shido into helping her with the erasing and inking of her manga script. Just as Shido was about to leave, Nia revealed to a shocked Shido that she knows about his goal to make the Spirits fall for him. In an amused tone, she told him that she was a spirit that had been captured by DEM and how she can acquire any information that she wanted to look for. While using her Angel, she explained to Shido that Ellen was able to defeat her through an unexpected ambush, since she has to be actively thinking about the topic in order to use . Feeling that Shido is underestimating ’s power, she showed him its ability to alter the future for a small increment of time. She then told Shido that he was the one who shot down the DEM plane that had escorted her. Nia also revealed to him that she had used to learn about him and set up their meeting as she was grateful to him. As a way of thanking Shido, she agrees to a date with him on the condition that it is in Akihabara. During the date, Nia and Shido went to a cosplay store where she wore a nurse costume as a fan service reward for Shido. Afterwards, they went to a manga bookstore where she bought all of her favorite manga volumes that she missed during her captivity in DEM. However, even if the date progressed smoothly, Nia’s affection level still remained constant. It was then that she announced her inability to love anything else other than 2D. As a result, Kotori gave Shido the command to cosplay as Nia’s favorite character, Tokiya. While at first amazed that her favorite character had entered the 3D world, she saw through the ruse after seeing Shido act out of character for Tokiya. Eventually, she was angered by his actions and kicked him away. After returning to her apartment alone, she felt some regret for her actions and remarked that she should have behaved better since she is older than him. However, she also made a comment that even if she let him kiss her; the spirit power would remain unsealed since it would be impossible for her to open her heart to him. Before she could finish her thoughts, she received a mysterious package that contained a game that had Shido as a game character, which Ratatoskr intended to use to make her fall for him. While being satisfied with the game, she decided to use to find other works the company had made, unintentionally discovering Ratatoskr’s intentions and relighting her anger towards Shido. As the spirits made a plan to write Shido’s story into a manga, Nia used to hack into Ratatoskr’s connection system. Then, she voices her desire that she would not even read their work, partly out of anger towards Shido and partly because of her busy schedule as a manga artist. However, Kotori then decided to challenge her to sales battle at Comico. If they won, she would have to read their work. Unimpressed that they think they can defeat a professional manga artist, she agreed to the challenge. Afterwards, Nia remarks on why she loves 2D. The omniscient angel, , made her distrust everyone, since it allowed her to see the dark side of humanity. It told her how people would talk behind her back and lie to her. 2D was her only refuge that helped her escape from that. The characters could still be complex, yet they could not betray her. She also made a remark about her past, remembering the time when she used to answer how she was born as a Spirit. Soon after, Nia was approached by Kurumi. She used to scan Kurumi’s background and discovered that Kurumi was the reason the transport plane lacked an escort. Knowing that her powers would be unable to defeat her, she decided to approach the situation cautiously. Although Kurumi was able to collect information easily, still had some secrets that she didn’t know and Nia already knew all of her abilities. However, Kurumi responded that she wasn’t here to be her enemy since she was only here to inquire information about the First Spirit, much to Nia’s shock. As the sales battle began, Nia and Shido exchange pleasantries, and as custom dictated, exchanged each other’s works. However, Nia remarked that she wouldn’t even consider reading it unless they somehow managed to beat her. As the battle began, Nia had the advantage since her name as pro attracted a great deal of fans. However, Ratatoskr’s side managed to have a comeback by dressing the Spirits in bunny outfits to promote their work. Eventually, the battle ended in a tie and Nia agreed to read their work after accepting her defeat. While initially unimpressed, she was curious on how they managed to complete the work within only 2 days. As she used to find out the reason, she saw how each spirit started out distrustful like her, but still gradually get immersed in Shido’s light and through him found acceptance in the world. The spirits story about how they changed themselves after meeting Shido brought Nia to her tears and decided that she would give Shido a second chance date. However, at that moment, Westcott released the Realizer he had installed in Nia’s brain, forcing her to remember all the torture she endured when she was still in DEM. Unable to handle the shift from hope to despair, Nia began to go inverse. Nia was unable to control her actions and summoned her Demon King, , to unleash a swarm of shadow creatures from the it’s scattered pages. While the Yamai sisters, Miku and Tohka were busy fighting Ellen, Nia used ’s ability to manipulate the future to redirect Natsumi, Origami, and Yoshino’s angels against their owners. As everyone became restrained, Shido had awoken the powers that he had started getting a feeling for by remembering the time he went berserk during the beginning of the month. He attempted to awaken Nia’s consciousness by using 's ability. While it seemed to have an effect, Artemisia came out of the shadows and stabbed Nia with her sword. She was also able to use her territory to extract Nia’s Qlipha Crystal through unknown means. The crystal was then absorbed into Westcott, who stole Nia’s ability to use . Westcott, however, decided to retreat after he had Nia's Qlipha in possession and also because he wanted to have the fun for later. The crystal extraction left Nia at the brink of death but fortunately, Tohka noticed that Nia still had some spirit powers left. Kotori noted that it was because the extraction wasn’t complete since Shido was able to awaken some of her consciousness beforehand. It was then Shido decided to seal Nia, hoping that the cycle of Spirit Power between him and the other spirits would heal her. The endeavor was a success, and Nia slowly thanked Shido before closing her eyes again. Afterwards, Nia underwent a treatment using a medical Realizer in order to stabilize her condition. Even though she was already awake, she was still recovering and had to remain in a wheelchair. Shido decided to take everyone outside in order to see the first sunrise of the New Year. During the ensuing conversation, Nia revealed that she had been a Spirit for almost 30 years and questioned other spirits about when did they became one. Kotori told her about when did she became one along with Miku and Origami's and added that the rest were pure spirits. Nia then responded in a questioning tone by saying that every Spirit used to be human, shocking everyone present. Plot *Light Novel **''Mention:'' ***Volume 7 **''Appearances'' ***Volume 12, 13 Powers & Abilities 12140044 526230494198484 877620069610233400 o.jpg|Nia using Rasiel Spirit Form Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル, Rajieru, lit., "Tome of Telling") Weapon: 'Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress]]: 'Yod (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , ''Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") Nia's Angel, Rasiel, is a book that can give information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of Rasiel becomes near omniscient. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into and her angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user either. Nia describes this ability as ''"a super powerful search engine", ''where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. Everything written in Rasiel is fact; therefore, everything that Nia writes in the book will become reality. She calls this ability ''"future describing". However, it takes time for the event to be written down , especially since Nia prefers to draw a manga illustration instead of just writing some text. However, the ability to change the future is not absolute, as Shido could resist 's effects when channeling the powers of the angels of the spirits he had already sealed. Inverse Form '''Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ, Beruzebabu) Weapon: 'Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress]]: ''Unnamed'' Not much is known about this form, as it was deactivated shortly after it's first use via her Qlipha Crystal being extracted by Artemisia B. Ashcroft. It's incomplete form, used by Westcott, implies that it can give a person information about a subject by thinking about it, and retains it's ability to temporarily manipulate the future. However, it can summon shadow-like creatures from the pages. Trivia *Nia has the character "Two" (二）in her name, referring to the Second Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Wisdom." *Rasiel's name also means "Secret of God", "Keeper of Secrets" or "Angel of Mysteries. *Nia was the first Spirit to have her Qlipha Crystal revealed, and the first to have it stolen from her as well. Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Ratatoskr Category:Former Human Category:Secondary character